


A Ring to Remember

by ValorFox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorFox/pseuds/ValorFox
Summary: A literal take on the Edeleth ending.Edelgard thinks about Byleth’s proposal.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	A Ring to Remember

Edelgard lay awake in bed. She was elated from her earlier conversation with her dear professor atop the Goddess Tower. Marriage?! She could hardly believe it. She did not believe she was deserving and that she would have to always keep her crush a secret. Byleth was not with her currently in her room, but she knew that she would be with from now on. She looked at her hand happily which adorned the ring Byleth gave her. And that’s when it dawned on her. They had not dated prior to all of this.

Edelgard froze up in bed. Yes. She and her beloved were student and pupil before the war. She always admired her, slowly getting a crush on Byleth, but she never thought about how this must all seem to their friends! She should have maybe asked about dating beforehand. She, the emperor, just rushed right into marriage! What would Hubert say?! She did not wish to think about what he may say to her when he found out. What about Dorothea? She would support them, but would she question Edelgard’s choice about jumping right to marriage? Edelgard was not sure.

She dreaded Ferdinand the most. He would definitely make this something about how she should think more carefully about just accepting any old proposal, but this was Byleth, their dear teacher! Maybe he would be easy with his critique of her. She tossed and turned in her bed. She should be happy, but she worried about this making things complicated between her and her professor. She put her faith, or maybe she should say belief for lack of faith in gods and goddesses, in that her professor would not be a bad match for her. 

As if she was answered, there was a knock on her door. She shot up in bed, face flushed from her scattered thoughts. She tried to compose herself and called out, “Who is there?”

“It’s just me Edie.” Dorothea said, “I was just checking in on you since you seemed unwell at dinner.”  
Edelgard forgot about dinner. Byleth had called her to the tower and she had her attention focused on what Byleth would want atop the tower. 

“Oh, well, nothing. If you excuse me I would very much like to go back to bed.” Edelgard said, but Dorothea was quite sharp since it took Edelgard a bit too long to answer. Dorothea just opened the door.  
“Dorothea!” Edelgard said pulling her covers up over her already covered body from her nightgown.

“Come off it, Edie. I can tell when you’re hiding something.” Dorothea said walking over and taking the chair from her desk to bring over to the bed. Edelgard quickly put her left hand over the covers. She couldn’t let Dorothea see her hand. Not until she thought up a plan.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Edelgard said, “With the war over and the start to a more equal world I have a lot to sort out.”  
“I’m sure you and Hubie already made plans for the future.” Dorothea said smiling at her friend and taking her right hand in hers, “But I understand if you feel a bit overwhelmed from the end of the battle. Taking down the Archbishop, it kept me up for a few nights. That’s why I thought I would come to you when no one else could interrupt. I know you like keeping a strong front, but it is okay to let some of us in. I would hope that the professor would check in on you about this.”

Dorothea watched Edelgard closely. She watched her look at Dorothea then down to her left hand then back to her. What was she hiding under the covers? Dorothea quickly got up and walked backwards, horrified that she interrupted something.  
“Oh! D-did I disturb you while you were-“

“What? No! No no. It’s just-“ Edelgard said also pink at what Dorothea implied, “Come back to sit down. And don’t tell a soul.”  
She pulled her hand up from the covers to show the silver ring. Dorothea gasped  
“Edie- is that-?”

“Yes. Our professor asked me to marry her.” Edelgard said, “And-“  
“I’m so happy for you!” Dorothea said hugging Edelgard  
“Thank you Dorothea, but, maybe you can help me with some doubt I have.” Edelgard said eyeing the ring and playing with it on her porcelain hand.  
“Doubt? You’ve been in love with Byleth since we were students.” Dorothea said

“I know- wait, I had a crush. I don’t know if it’s love but-“ Edelgard said looking up at Dorothea who was giving her a smirk, “But that’s besides the point. The reason I have some doubts are because we didn’t date beforehand. I know you’ve dated quite a few knights. What do you think about marriage before properly getting to know each other beforehand?”

Dorothea thought about it for a moment before answering.  
“You’ve gotten to know each other for about two years. One before she went missing and a little under a year after she came back to us. But I can see why you are worrying. She has been our teacher more than an equal and partner. But, why not try asking her about it? She might be more understanding than you think.” Dorothea said  
“You don’t think she would be upset at me for wanting to get to know one another more privately before we marry?” Edelgard asked.  
“I think that would be something you should ask her.” Dorothea said, “But as for what I think, she is a very understanding professor so she would probably understand wanting to date before jumping to marriage. But you should ask her.”

Edelgard played with the ring. She was worried about talking about it. She knew it was hard to discuss this, but she had worse conversations. This one was just more personal and her heart was on the line.   
“Edie, I think I should mention that she might not know what dating is. Remember how Captain Jeralt was. He was protective over our Professor.” Dorothea said, “She might think that if you have romantic feelings for one another you jump right to marriage.”

Edelgard felt silly that the thought never crossed her mind.  
“I hate to say it, but you might be right.” Edelgard said thinking about it.  
“Remember when she first was assigned to our class? She didn’t really express herself that often and barely even smiled. There was that rumor going around that she was actually a zombie.” Dorothea said  
“I remember.” Edelgard said, chuckling at a memory of Byleth trying to comfort a student through Sylvain being Sylvain.  
“So, what do you say? Ready to talk to her?” Dorothea asked.  
“No, but I know you’re right.” Edelgard said with a sigh, “Thank you, Dorothea.”  
“What? I’m what?” Dorothea said excited for the compliment and wanting her to say it again.  
“You were right, now let me sleep. It is late.” Edelgard said smiling.  
“Alright. Sleep well Edie.” Dorothea said

The following morning Edelgard woke up early. She got dressed in her red emperor dress, crown, and tights. She made her way to Byleth’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Hello? My teacher, do you have a moment to talk?” Edelgard asked.  
She waited in silence for a moment. She wasn't sure Byleth was awake when she heard movement in the room. A few things sounded like they were moving around, but the door did not open. Edelgard began to panic. Did Dorothea stop by Byleth’s room before she did and explained everything? Was she ignoring her?

Within a few more seconds the door opened. Byleth was standing there fully dressed.  
“Hello, El.” Byleth said, more nervous as to why Edelgard was there so early.  
“Good morning, Professor.” Edelgard said blushing a bit, “I know it’s early, but there is a matter of- I- there is something I wish to speak with you about.”   
Edelgard was upset that she stumbled over her own words. Byleth didn’t know what to make of the situation so she invited Edelgard in and closed the door.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Byleth asked, smiling a bit through her nervousness.  
“Professor, do- do you know what dating is?” Edelgard asked, blushing and looking into Byleth’s eyes.   
Byleth looked confused.  
“No, what is it? Is it some kind of sport?” Byleth asked.  
“No.” Edelgard said sighing. Dorothea was right.  
“Two people date to figure out if they are compatible with each other.” Edelgard said

Byleth felt a cold sweat wash over her. She did not know this. Jeralt failed to mention dating! He just told her that when she loved someone to give the ring to them! She skipped over a step without realizing it!  
“Oh. Did-did I mess things up?” Byleth asked  
“No. I still really like you and have feelings for you, but maybe we should take it slow and try dating first, before marriage.” Edelgard said, feeling both relieved and still nervous, “If you are okay with that too.”

“Of course I am.” Byleth said, “I didn’t know there was something before marriage.”  
“It’s okay, my teacher. We can figure it all out, together.” Edelgard said with a smile.  
“Thank you, El.” Byleth said, “But please, at last call my Byleth. I’m no longer your teacher or professor.”  
Edelgard smiled, happy that they could talk things out.  
“Thank you, Byleth.” Edelgard said, blushing since it was the first time she said her professor’s name.  
Byleth pulled her into a hug. Edelgard hugged her back happily.

“But there’s one thing I should probably say.” Byleth said  
“What is it?” Edelgard said looking up at Byleth.  
“You can keep the ring.” Byleth said smiling.


End file.
